Kelly Jones, head girl
by Torie Rilistkrytcat
Summary: Kelly's life at St Trinian's, the moment she set foot in the school for anarchists. Loathed by the head girl, ignored by the pupils, she is forced to prove herself as a true St Trinian.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's

The girls rushed to see the new arrival, one they had not been expecting.  
"She'll fit in perfectly." A chav said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Little miss perfect." The girl was watching them, and stared with her sapphire eyes.  
The head girl slunk up to her. "I'm Catherine grey- head girl." She said, tossing her auburn hair back. The new girl continued to stare until the welcoming smile drifted off Catherine's face. "Well?" she snapped, breaking the silence.  
"Well what?' the girl said in barely a whisper, her eyes wide with fright.  
"What's your name, girl?"  
"Kelly Jones." The girl stuttered, trying not to meet the gaze of several pairs of curious eyes.  
"And how old are you?" Catherine was circling Kelly now, causing her to shiver slightly.  
"F-fifteen." She muttered, twirling the end of one of her dark plaits nervously.  
"Really? Welcome to St Trinians." Catherine looked like welcoming this newcomer was the last thing she wanted to do. This girl was too strange, too neat and perfect for St Trinians.

"Here is where we sleep." Catherine gestured down a long room, filled with beds. Kelly's face turned paler than it already was.  
"One room?" she whispered. "At my last school, there were several, one for each form."  
"Well, sweetie, you're not at your old school any more, are you?"  
Kelly shook her head, wishing she was. Catherine led her down the room, pointing out all the groups of girls until she reached Kelly's bed, which was wedged in between Posh Totty and the Emos. "Which group do you think you'll be in, Kelly?" Catherine asked her.  
"I don't know. At my old school, I wanted to be head girl. Maybe I could try for that."  
A silence filled the room, and all the pupils turned to Kelly, before laughing as loudly as possible. Even Catherine sniggered. "My dear." She said, putting her hand on Kelly's shoulder. "Head girl requires someone who… has the proper St Trinian's spirit, not to mention friends, which you do _not_ seem to have. OK?" She smiled a patronising smile at Kelly, who in return shoved her hand off her shoulder and sat down on the bed as Catherine went away. Everyone continued their conversations, while Kelly looked around, feeling strange, lonely and inferior. Everyone else seemed absorbed in their own life, forgetting about her.  
"Lights out." Catherine yelled suddenly, flicking a switch. All the different lights in the room- from the Posh Totty chandeliers to the red twinkle lights surrounding the Emos- turned off, plunging the room into darkness. Strangely, however, nobody seemed to go to sleep. A few minutes later, there was the sound of a car pulling up on gravel.  
"Alright, Flash is here." Yelled Catherine. "How many girls are coming?"  
There was the sound of sheets being pulled back. Soon, the rest of the girls had left Kelly in the darkness. The door slammed, and Kelly lay feeling totally alone. Kelly tore back her sheets and rushed to the window, staring out at a star that was shining in the darkness.  
"I wish." She said, squeezing her eyes shut as tightly as possible. "That I could be back home."  
Nothing happened, and Kelly sighed as she re-opened her eyes and stared out the window. She started to randomly un-plait her hair as she looked down. A large, 4 wheel drive had pulled up and a man in a mafia-style hat was exiting. The girls were all crowding around him, and Kelly watched in awe as he tossed a set of keys to some of the girls. She pulled up the window and listened to what was going on.  
"Gold, this time, I think. What products have you lot got for me, eh girls? Any Vodka today? Jeans? Great."  
Kelly slammed down the window, outraged. "They're selling counterfeit and bootleg items!" she yelled quietly to herself. "I have to tell the headmistress!"  
But instead of going downstairs, she turned back to the window. The man was talking to Catherine about something, and Kelly stared at what he was wearing. She didn't know why, but there was something about that man that intrigued her.

"There's a new girl." Catherine was telling the man, known as Flash (though his real name was Harry). "Her name's Kelly Jones. She's such a little Miss perfect, even in the way she looks- straight dark hair, stupid blue eyes that look all big and innocent…"  
"How old is she?" Flash interrupted, seeming equally intrigued with Kelly as she was with him.  
"15." Catherine answered, flipping her hair back in a flirtatious manner.  
Flash stroked his chin. "Sounds interesting. Wouldn't mind meeting her sometime."  
Catherine raised an eyebrow. "Wanna see her? She's at the window up there." Without even turning her head, Catherine pointed to the dormitory window. Flash turned to see Kelly's face at the window for a few seconds then disappearing quickly.

"They saw me." Kelly panicked. "Oh great." She shot back to her bed, but she couldn't sleep. It was strange and incredibly dark in the dormitory, and suddenly she realised she was still wearing her uniform. Kelly pulled her trunk out from under her bed and opened it, rifling through her neatly folded uniforms until she found a sleek torch and flicked it on instantly, using it as a lamp while she changed into a pair of blue silk pyjamas. They were ones that were compulsory at her last school, as was the trunk. "My old school." She whispered sadly, looking down and pulling out a scrapbook, shining her torch on the pages. They were filled with photos of her, looking fresh in a white and blue uniform, at her old school. Her playing hockey, whacking a ball across a field like a green carpet, surrounded with cheering students. Her arm around her friends, friends who had promised to stay in touch.  
Friends who didn't even phone, and hung up on her.  
Kelly stared at her album, memories flooding throughout her head. She had been happy, she had felt fulfilled, she had thrown herself into her life at her old school. "Maybe I could throw my life into this school and become head girl." She muttered to herself. "After all, how hard can it be? Just do what you want and wear what you want by the look of it. And then maybe, just maybe, I'll fit in."  
The sound of footsteps up the stairs startled Kelly. Quickly, she shoved her things into the bag and, flicking off her torch, lay down just as the door swung open and several girls rushed into the room. Kelly lay there, trying desperately to fall asleep, though the rustles of material as people changed into pyjamas and the faint chatter kept her from doing so. Eventually, people stepped into their beds and, after whispered "Goodnights", all the lights were turned off. Kelly lay in the now silent room, slowly drifting off to sleep…

Kelly suddenly awoke to the sound of heavy laughter. Her eyes flew open, but she stayed, frozen, in bed.  
"So anyway, JJ, what do you think of the new girl?" A voice that was definitely that of the head girl's said.  
"I don't know. She's pretty." Said a kinder voice with a clear American accent.  
More laughter. "Come on, French. _You're_ pretty. _I'm_ pretty. The definition of pretty is someone who looks nice, not someone with stupid big baby eyes and allergic-to-sun skin."  
"Catherine! That's mean!" Cried the other girl. "Don't say things like that…"  
"Shut up! You'll wake everyone!" hissed Catherine. "But seriously. While I was talking to Flash, she was staring out the window. She's so…"  
"Shy?" The other girl suggested.  
"Creepy." Amended Catherine. "Like the grudge or something. You know, all long dark hair and pale skin and big eyes."  
"You're just jealous because Flash was interested in her."  
"Oh, shut up French. That's not true. To be honest, I think I've hated her since she first stepped foot in here."  
Kelly tensed, her eyes pricking.  
"Catherine!" scolded the other girl. "How can you know if you hate her or not! She's only been here a few hours!"  
"Oh, I always know." There was a faint sound as though Catherine was tossing her hair. "And I definitely know this: that little Freak will never fit into St Trinian's. Night."  
"Night." The other girl said, sounding distraught.  
Kelly lay there until her eyes blurred with heavy tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's

Kelly woke up to find the sun streaming in through the dormitory window. Her eyes flickered open and looked around for a minute, before she sat up quickly.  
Everyone had gone.  
Kelly turned to the digital clock she had set up on a small table beside her bed.  
"It's ten am!" she yelped, tearing the bedclothes off and pulling out her trunk as quickly as possible, pulling on her uniform. She dressed in a hurry, leaving her shoes untied and her tie in a loose knot around her neck. She started to plait her hair, but to her horror it was now almost half past ten. "I'll say I got lost." She muttered to herself, grabbing her satchel in one hand and her timetable in the other and tearing off down the halls, searching for her classroom. "I have…" she glanced down as she was running. "Religious education in room 3a." Kelly sprinted to the door and pushed it open, expecting students at desks to turn and stare at her. Instead, she was greeted by a very different sight.  
"What the…" girls crowded around a cards table, purses in hand. The teacher perched on one edge of the table, smoking a cigarette from a long holder. Kelly was sure she had come across the wrong room, and was about to turn away when the teacher got up and slunk over to her.  
"You must be the new girl, Kelly Jones." She said, in a slight Spanish accent.  
"That's right- am I in the right room?" Kelly asked her, staring at her surroundings.  
The teacher opened her painted-red lips and laughed. "Of course, Kelly. Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Come on, join the game- we're playing Polka."  
She pushed Kelly towards the table, where a geek turned to her.  
"How much are you betting?" she asked Kelly.  
"Nothing- I don't have my purse with me." Kelly told her.  
The teacher turned to her. "Well, make sure you have it next time. This time, you can sit out, if you wish. There's only about fifteen more minutes until the bell, anyway."  
Kelly nodded and went over to a small chair in the corner, watching as the girls threw money and cards down. "The lessons aren't all like this, are they?" she asked a girl who was passing. The girl, who was an Emo, shook her head. "Next up you probably have art- wait til you see that!" she said, a smile creeping onto her face. Kelly felt a faint pang of dread as the bell rang out- sounding incredibly shrill. Kelly looked at her timetable- she did, indeed, have art. As she walked down the halls towards the art room, she wondered what horrors would await her. After all, in a school like this, anything could happen.

"Alright, girls." The art teacher said, clapping his hands. "Today, we are sketching portraits."  
The girls' desks were set up in a circle, each with a canvas in front of them. To Kelly, the art room seemed fine- except for the weird paintings and sculptures dotted around the room.  
"So pick up your pencils- as you know, you're going to be sketching me…  
The art teacher sat down on a chair in the middle, crossed his legs and tore off the coat he was wearing "…Naked."  
Kelly let out a strangled gasp, causing the teacher to turn towards her. "You're the new girl, right? Kelly, is it?"  
Kelly nodded, unable to speak.  
"Well, don't worry. Every year each form does this- you'll get used to it. Just sketch."  
Kelly picked up her pencil. She was usually a good sketcher, but she found herself unable to do anything. It was too disgusting, too repulsive for her to sketch anyone naked, so she just sat and tried not to look for the whole lesson until, much to her relief, the bell went off and Kelly slid out into the rush of students who were all sprinting down to the lunch hall, being knocked aside and eventually left behind.  
"Hey. Kelly, isn't it?" a voice said from behind her. Kelly recognised the American accent of the girl that had stood up for her against Catherine last night. Slowly, she turned around.  
"I'm JJ French." The girl said. She was obviously a Posh Totty, with curly honey-blonde hair to her chest, fish-nets underneath her pinafore and bright red lipstick.  
"Nice to meet you." Kelly said quietly. "I haven't seen you around the school much."  
"I'm in the year above you, I think." She told her. "I've heard a lot about you- gossip, especially about new girls, travels pretty quickly in this school."  
Kelly nodded.  
"So, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us today at lunch? Like, I know that everyone's excluded you because you're new, but… yeah."  
"Ok." Kelly said, smiling a little as the two girls went down to lunch.

That night, after Flash had come, Kelly stayed awake once again to listen to Catherine's rantings.  
"So, French, you sat with the new brat today."  
She heard JJ sigh. "Don't be mean. She's actually quite nice. And apparently is a good player at hockey. Next week there's a hockey match, and she's in the team- I reckon she'll do well."  
Kelly smiled to herself a little.  
"No she won't."  
"Catherine- you've never actually seen her play."  
"I just know someone like that can't play hockey."  
"Why do you hate her so much?" JJ sounded a bit annoyed.  
"Because she's not a St Trinian. Duh."  
"Give her a chance! I talked to her today and I could see that in there, there WAS a St Trinian. If she only had some self-confidence… hmm, but she hasn't got any. I wonder why… now it couldn't possibly be because the head girl criticizes her at everything she does."  
"Shut up, French." Catherine snapped.  
"I reckon that if we gave her a makeover, like we do to every new pupil, she'll have some confidence."  
"She's only been here a day, French."  
"Stop calling me French! I have a name! Look, give her some time, Grey…"  
"Don't call me Grey!"  
"Don't call me French. Anyway, if we give her some time, maybe let her prove herself at the hockey match next week, can't we accept her then?"  
"Ok, but she won't prove herself."  
"I bet she will!"  
"Fine, but until the hockey match you should just leave her alone. Ignore her."  
"What? Catherine!" JJ yelled. "That's so mean!"  
"Shut up or you'll wake the others. Look, French- fine, _**JJ**_ (She deliberately drew out the girl's name mockingly) if you want to stay my friend, you'll stay away from the little weasel."  
"Well maybe I don't want to stay your friend. You're obviously not the friendliest person. I'd rather be _her_ friend."  
Kelly smiled to herself again.  
"Fine. And if she doesn't prove herself by next week, she's going down." Catherine yelled to JJ, who had stormed down the dormitory to her bed.  
Kelly wanted to be happy- someone had stood up for her!- but Catherine's words echoed in her head.  
_"If she doesn't prove herself by next week, she's going down."_  
She had until after the hockey match to prove that she was a St Trinian. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own St Trinian's

_Dear Mother_

_I am enjoying the new school very much. There is Spanish, French, religious education and a really good art programme. Soon there's a big hockey match- I'm playing in it, of course. I met a nice girl called JJ French to be friends with. I don't know what JJ stands for, but it's probably something nice. She seems, as you would put it, really upper class. Her father is a rich American. The head girl is called Catherine Grey. She's nice. I hope that you are enjoying all your free time at the country club, and I hope that Father is doing well. I hope he won the Whitford case. After all, he is the best Lawyer in the country.  
How is the staff? Have they gotten that vile dead bird out of the fountain yet? Say hello to all of them from me. I can't wait to see you in a few weeks for the holidays.  
All my love, Kelly._

Kelly sighed and neatly folded the letter full of lies, sliding it into an envelope, which she sealed and handed to Catherine, who was taking any mail. Catherine glared at her as she snatched the letter from Kelly's hand. Kelly noticed JJ roll her eyes as Catherine gave her an identical look while taking her mail. When the head girl strutted past, JJ leaned over.  
"You excited about the hockey match on Thursday?"  
Kelly nodded, but it was a lie, just like her letter. She was terrified- not about the hockey, .but about proving herself to be a Trinian. She wasn't quite sure why she was bothered about it- she just was. And what was this initiation makeover thing they were talking about? Kelly was a bit nervous about that as well. She tugged a strand of the black curtain of hair that fell over her face.  
"Hey." JJ said suddenly, holding up her hair tongs that she had just been using on her hair. "Do you want to borrow these?"  
Kelly looked at them. "I don't know how." She admitted, twisting her hair back into a ponytail instead.  
"It's not hard. You just twist your hair around the barrel and…"  
"And knowing my luck, I'll burn myself." She muttered, flopping down on her bed and staring dreamily into space.  
"What's with them?" she asked as first years in pigtails and bunny pyjamas ran past screaming as if they had eaten twenty bags of sugar-filled candy. The tiny first year hyper-gang stopped and grinned evilly at Kelly, laughing as they ran past.  
Kelly stared. "What the-"  
"Oh no." JJ clenched her fists. "Catherine, please say you didn't allow this!" she yelled.  
Catherine smirked.  
"Didn't allow what?" Kelly asked, panic rising in her.  
JJ opened her mouth to reply when a torrent of green watery slime splashed all over Kelly.  
Kelly shrieked and was about to get a towel when with a loud thud a slashed pillow whacked into her face, covering her with feathers. Screams of laughter came up from the entire dormitory, except from JJ, her only friend, who looked horriffied.  
"Well." She said, trying to stay calm. "I guess I have to take a shower."  
JJ winced- though Kelly had no Idea why. She just wiped as much of the feathery gunk off her face, grabbing a set of clean clothes from her trunk and storming off towards the shower. She couldn't help sniggering, though- when you looked at it, it was pretty funny. If that was the worst they could do to her, then there wasn't anything too nasty about the Trinians, she decided. She smiled a little as she walked to the showers, shivering as she stepped into the large, drafty room. In the faint light, she slipped off her clothes, feeling embarrassed as she walked across the tiled floor and praying desperately that a teacher wouldn't walk in. Kelly had never been a fan of communal showers, especially not at a school as unpredictable as St Trinians . However, she had to get the disgusting gunk off her skin and out of her hair, so a communal shower was inevitable. St Trinians didn't have bathtubs, except in the exclusive Head Girl's room. Kelly walked up to the first shower- to her surprise, a crude **_Out of order_** sign was hanging from it. Indifferent, she slid to the next shower.  
_Grr._ The same sign hung from it. Kelly moved along- but the next, and the next, and the next were also out of order. In fact, they all were- all except for one, located at the end. Kelly didn't mind an end shower- she had always hated the middle showers, the ones where all the others girls could see your naked body.  
But, she reminded herself, there were no other girls there. She wondered how the showers all got out of order- the others probably vandalised them, or they were allegedly or truly out of order because the girls didn't like communal showers. Kelly shrugged and turned the tap on. Water burst out, and she could barely contain her relief at it being plain water, rather than Vodka or some other spirit. Kelly stepped into the spray an started rinsing her long hair, which hung like a midnight curtain down her pale skin. Busy with the shower, she didn't notice the small camera turning towards her...

* * *

Deep within the dormitory, two of the geeks hi-fived. The girls crowded around the laptop that the younger Geek, Polly, was controlling. This ran directly from the Camera, while another Geek transmitted the data onto the internet- totally _live_.  
"I hate you, Catherine." JJ snapped from her bed where she sat, arms folded furiously across her chest, her back to the Camera.  
Catherine smirked, then joined the others laughing as two first years crept onto the screen...

The heavy spray of the water and the distance made Kelly unable to hear the door slowly creak open. It was quiet anyway- but even quieter was the sound of cotton being dragged across the tiles...

* * *

The small first years scurried back to the dormitory, stopping to giggle with a group of their friends before they continued down the hall. Their friends went a different direction- into the water control room by the shower. Slowly, their tiny fingers yanked a heavy wheel until it turned around then, stopping to giggle and rub their sore fingers, they rushed back to their room.

Kelly was letting the soothing water seep over her body. She enjoyed its warmth, loved the way it relaxed her. She had always loved warm water, whether it be shower, pool, spa or bath. However, just as she was thinking this, the water's temperature suddenly dropped until Kelly felt like she was standing in dry ice. She shrieked and leapt out of the stream, shivering.  
"I must have used up the hot water." Kelly sighed. "Oh well- time to get out, anyway." Shivering, Kelly flicked off the water and stepped across, reaching up at the rack for a towel in the dark room. To her horror, her hands brushed the empty air where the towels and her clean clothes had been.  
Kelly's stomach churned, and she had a sinking feeling. She reached down to grab at her dirty clothes- they were missing, too.  
"No, no, no..." Kelly muttered, terriffied. Her clothes and any protection she might have had was gone- what was she going to do? Her eyes searched the room for something, _anything_ that she could use to cover herself up- to her relief, she saw a full paper towel dispenser. Quickly, Kelly pulled some of it out and wrapped it around her. However, the cheap, flimsy paper tore apart, pieces sticking to her wet body. Kelly groaned, hastily trying to stick chunks over her body and finding that it was no help at all.  
"What am I going to do?" she wailed furiously. Kelly wanted to kick herself for underestimating St Trinian's- _of course_ the gloop and feathers wasn't the only prank they would throw at her! Kelly stared around, wrapping her arms tightly across her chest, and whimpered.  
There was only one thing she could do.

* * *

This had to be the _worst_ idea Kelly had ever had. She desperately wished she was back at home- nobody would force her to do what she was doing currently. The fifteen year-old girl had her long hair slicked over her chest, her arms trying to hide her backside. Slowly, her body pressed up against the wall, she slid another inch, then groaned.  
"I'll _never_ make it!" she wailed. When she had left for St Trinian's a week ago, she never expected that she would be sliding along a wall, body pressed against it for fear of people seeing her naked. Kelly let out another cry of frustration- this was _torture_! She especially hated passing doors and boxes - it was nearly impossible to navigate her way around a doorhandle or object. However, when she reached a box stuck to the wall, a small smile crept across her lips.  
The metal box was marked _**Electrical Fittings**_, and as Kelly looked at it, she had an Idea.

* * *

The girls were in the dormitory, watching gleefully, when they saw Kelly pause at a box riveted to the wall that was unrecognisable on the screen. She stopped and opened up the box.  
"No..." Polly cried. However, grinning evilly, Kelly pulled a lever...  
Suddenly, the dormitory was plunged into darkness.

"Oh, No!" The Geeks yelled, typing frantically at their laptops. However, their data _was gone_. The cameras had turned off, the film they were sending to the laptops totally erased. The cameras they had created were not the best- the data needed to be saved and backed up, otherwise it would delete before it could fully download.  
"What is that stupid girl _doing_?"Catherine growled, while JJ French smiled to herself slightly.  
"Polly!" Nora, one of the geeks, was yelling to her friend. "Have you backed up the data?"  
"No!" Polly cried, scrabbling at the Keyboard frantically to try and return the camera signals.  
"Never mind that!" Catherine snapped. "We need to get lights."  
Nobody did anything.  
"_**Now**_!" The head girl roared. A few first years scuttled off to find candles, whimpering slightly. JJ had had enough of Catherine's controlling behaviour. Slowly, she stood up and turned towards the head girl.  
"Catherine!" she yelled. "I'm _sick_ of you acting like you're the boss! You control everyone, show off and flirt- but that's all you do. You don't act like a head girl, you act like a bit-"  
"Here are the candles!" a small first year cut JJ off hurriedly, holding up several jam-jars full of candles. Another little first year rushed over and started to light them, while Catherine yanked JJ by the arm into a corner.  
"JJ." she hissed. "What is _wrong_ with you? Why are you acting so stupid?"  
"I'm sick and tired of your stupid contolling behavior!" JJ whispered furiously.  
"I think it's because of that brat Kelly, isn't it? She's a bad influence, with her snobbery and stupid walk. (JJ snorted) I think that she's the worst thing ever to come to St Trinian's, and I'm not going to rest until she runs out screaming!" Catherine whispered angrily, turning on her heel and storming off- right into something.  
"Well, well, well."  
Catherine shrieked and jumped about two feet. A first year swung her candle around, illuminating the person who had been standing smugly in their dormitory all this time. Kelly was standing there, fully dressed, her hands on her hips proudly. Her expression was so triumphant that it impressed all of the girls, particularly the first years. Excited murmurs ran through the girls, some even applauding the new girl as she turned around to face Catherine.  
"It's not nice to talk about people behind their back- or should I say, right in front of them."  
More murmurs ran through the crowd, while Kelly wanted to jump for joy.  
She had done it! She had stood up to the head girl! Kelly was tempted to cry out happily, but instead she spun around.  
"Now, since it's annoyingly dark, I suggest one of you helps me put the lights back on." she smiled encouragingly at the first years, who eagerly ran off, Kelly following them.  
"Wow!" One of the girls muttered as they left the room. "She's got the real head girl spirit! Give her a couple of years and she could be brilliant!"  
Catherine turned angrily to the girl, who was an emo, and gave her a furious look that could have melted through a brick wall.  
"No, she's not!" Catherine said loudly. "That girl is a show-off and we wouldn't want her as a head girl, right girls?"  
She expected the others to back her up, but instead they stared at her silently, the word _Yes_ floating through the air as loudly as if someone had spoken it.  
Then JJ turned to the head girl. "I think she's great, In fact, I reckon it's time for the initiation makeover!"  
There were cries of "Yeah!" from the other girls, causing Catherine to let loose a sound not unlike a wild animal growling.  
"No! After the hockey match in two days, and that is FINAL!"  
The girls stared at her, stunned into silence. Suddenly, the lights flickered on again and the girls jumped, hurrying about to prepare themselves for bed.  
"Hey, Polly and Nora." Catherine purred, slinking up to the Geeks who were busily typing in codes to re-start the cameras.  
"You don't like Kelly, do you?"  
"Not now, Catherine, we're busy." They muttered, typing away.  
"But... surely you think I'm a good head girl, right?" Catherine asked, starting to worry.  
"Yeah, sure we do." they muttered nonchalantly, their eyes all but glued to the screen. Catherine was taken back- they had said they liked her, but they didn't seem too sure...  
Did Kelly really have the potential to be a better Trinian than her?

* * *

**Did you like it? SO SORRY about the late update! Please review, hockey sticks to all who review! (lol)  
The answer to Catherine's question? YES! Kelly is awesome! And she will be a true Trinian!  
Grr, sorry this chapter had so much of Catherine in it! I really don't like Catherine, she's my least favourite Character, and I think she's really horrible... I feel bad that I had to invent her as an OC, but I can hardly change her character and erase her from the story now! The new chapter will be coming up soon, and in it... the Hockey match! _Dun dun duuuuuuunnnnn... _Review! :)**


End file.
